Realization
by RosePetal7
Summary: It takes just one moment to lose someone before you realize it's too late. Will Gil realize before it's too late for Sara? We shall see...
1. Chapter 1

Set around three months after "Forget Me Not." I plan on this being a short, multi-chapter story. Four or five chapters I'm guessing. GSR all the way. I'm building this story around an idea that popped into my head. I don't want to turn anyone off, but there will eventually be a character death…don't kill me for it lol. You were forewarned, but will get another warning before a possible ratings change. Hope you enjoy!

"Realization"

Ch. 1

He sighed. Thinking back to before their reconciliation shattered his core. Up until around her birthday they were lucky to speak weekly. The past few months consisted of no form of communication—zip, zero, zilch. He wanted to do what was best for her, and he thought that was temporarily ending things.

Unfortunately that didn't sit well for either of them. Apparently Sara was struggling at work. Showing up late, being unfocused, retreating, and foregoing outings with the gang sent DB in a panic. The supervisor called him, urged him to call his wife. "It's important. She needs to tell you. Has to come from her not me," DB insisted. Panic surged through Gil instantly. Just because they were currently not speaking didn't mean his love for her had changed. Immediately he called Sara.

"He shouldn't have done that. That's overstepping boundaries. He could've let it slip—"

"Let what slip? Honey, please talk to me. I need to know you're ok."

After hesitantly agreeing, Gil was on a plane, headed home for good.

Following her tendencies, she offered to cook him dinner while he showered. After heading for the kitchen, he stopped her by taking her hand. He insisted they talk first. It was what brought him to her. They needed to do this in order to fix their current situation.

Again hesitant, but more so bash fully, Sara admitted the actions of DB shouldn't have been resisted. Now she was embarrassed. "I should've just told you." There was a look of guilt as well as sadness in her brown orbs. He couldn't put his finger on it—just couldn't tell what was wrong. What happened?

Her revelation hit him like a ton of bricks. What left her mouth shocked him. His hand firmly grasped hers, and continued to squeeze while she talked. Many phrases lingered...

"Basderic set me up for murder."

"He stalked me."

"Messed with my pills."

"Went after my mother."

"Stabbed Taylor seven times."

"Invaded our home."

"Pointed a gun at me, fired..."

Not being with Sara, his wife, his soul mate, his best friend, when she needed him the most ate him alive. She held strong while reiterating what happened. Images of her in that orange jumpsuit made him shutter. Everything came flooding back to her. She broke down. First she cried. "Basderic took over my life!" she sobbed into his chest. Then she started screaming and punching him in the chest. "Why did this happen? You are my husband! You should've been there!" Her hands threw punches until her breathing became erratic. It was then she shook her head and mouthed I'm sorry. Gil could only hold her and fight back tears of his own. "I'm so sorry, honey. I promise you, I'm never leaving you again. You shouldn't have had to go through that period, but you definitely shouldn't have gone through it without me. I've been a lousy husband thinking we needed more time apart." He cupped her face. "I'm an ass."

This brought that Sara smile to light. She dabbed her eyes with her hand. His hand covered hers and she said, "You are, Gil. But that's why I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Super short chapter, but I will be updating with a MUCH longer chapter soon. Thanks so much for the reviews and follows. Means a lot :)**

Aside from marring her, coming home to Sara was the best day of his life. Now that he was home and they were on the road to recovery, there was no looking back. They promised one another they'd always be together. Too much time was wasted in earlier years and unfortunately more time was wasted in recent years.

Gil accepted a teaching job at a nearby university. Sara continued full-time at the lab. Things were finally starting to look up for the Grissom couple. "No looking back, right Gil?" He caressed her arm. "That's right, honey."

* * *

It was nearing the three month mark since Basderic's arrest. Sara kept to herself on the matter. Gil on the other hand decided to bring it up before she left for shift.

"Have a good shift, honey."

"Thanks, Gil. I love you." She kissed him then proceeded to the door. With keys in hand and bag on shoulder her hand was on the knob when she jumped. "God Gil, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry." He shuffled on his feet. "I just wanted to make sure you're ok. You didn't say anything and...not to open old wounds, but—"

She enveloped him in a hug. He received a peck on the cheek before she said, "Basderic." She licked her lips. "I know you, you didn't want to bring it up, unsure of how I'd react. I'm fine, really. I'm not just saying that. I've gotten through this day every month since, and I'll do it again."

Gil marveled at her strength. An unruly curl fell so he placed it behind her ear. "You're so strong. I admire that. Be safe, honey. I'm only a phone call away if you need me."

Sara grinned. "Thanks. Will do. I gotta go. Love you, Gil."

Before he knew it the door opened, closed, and Sara was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The reviews are extremely motivating! Here's a longer chapter. I have the next ready to go. Do you really want it? You may or may not with how I ended it :D **

Sara arrived at the lab to chaos. Apparently there was a pileup on I-95. D.B. was the only one from grave not working the scene. Sara practically ran into him when leaving the locker room. "Sorry, Russell!" Sara put a hand to the supervisor's arm and blew out a breath. "I see it's a bit hectic around here."

"Yes, it is! I take it you heard about the pileup?" Sara nodded her head. "I'm headed over there. Multiple fatalities and injuries. Although I'm sure you're eager to work that, I have a solo scene for you, just came in," he paused. "A woman was found, apparent overdose on pills. Bottle was found next to her."

"Ooook. Anything else?" Sara asked. D.B. wasn't giving her much to go on—there was something he was leaving out.

"Actually, if you want I can take the case and you can go to the pileup—"

"Russell?" she practically pleaded.

"The woman was schizophrenic and it looks like she overdosed on her pills." He pinched his lips together and scanned Sara's face for any hint of distress.

One corner of her mouth rose, forming a half-smile. "It's fine. I've worked cases that dealt with schizophrenics." It was her turn to look him over and he wasn't convinced. "Russell, I swear I can handle this. Everything is currently under control with my mother. Trust me, Grissom wanted to pull me off a case that was at a mental hospital but I kindly declined. I'm doing the same now."

D.B. grinned. "So he called you? Everything's ok?"

For the first time in a long time, Sara gave a truly genuine smile. "Yes, he did. Thanks for um…pushing him. We talked and things are moving along at the moment." With that, she picked her kit off the bench. "I appreciate everything you've done for me. Ever since...ya know. I haven't been the easiest to deal with, but I'm working on it. And now that Gil's here, you don't have to babysit me or watch my cases. Ok?" She meant that with utmost sincerity.

"It's been a whirlwind since _ya know_, but you haven't been _that_ difficult to work with. I've been working with Finn for years and I'm still here," he laughed. His hand fell graciously upon her shoulder. "I'm glad things are looking up. Good luck with the case. If you need anything, just give me a holler."

* * *

"I see you got stuck here and not on I-95?" Sara joked to Officer Mitchell. He cracked a smile as she approached the house. A car stopped across the street as she closed the door. The first room to catch her eye was the living room. Coincidentally the woman was sprawled out on the floor. Her hand was secure around an empty bottle of pills. Eyeing the surrounding area, Sara noted there were no signs of a struggle—no items out of place, no blood. _Just a body where it doesn't belong_. Overall the scene was immaculate. No reason to think a homicide had taken place.

"Looks almost too perfect to be a suicide."

Sara whirled around and craned her neck up to David. "You scared me, Super Dave."

"Sorry, Sar. I got here as fast as I could. I gotta get this woman brought to the morgue so I can return to the pileup."

"I can imagine," Sara mumbled as she fished her camera out. She began snapping photos of the body.

"No wallet, no ID. Makes you think she planned to commit suicide while comfortable in her home." David took her liver temp. "Been dead four to six hours."

"The body looks staged. Don't you think she would've taken the pills lying on the couch? Even when overdosing, pills take time to dissolve into the bloodstream. I would've lay on the couch and set the bottle on the table, not fall to the floor and hold the bottle."

"I think you answered your own question." David grinned and Sara smirked. "This is why you're the CSI." He handed Sara the bottle of pills and stood. "I'm ready to go if you're done taking pictures."

"That I am." Sara dropped the bottle in an evidence bag and assisted David with the body. After he lay out the body bag, he lifted the head while Sara held the feet. "I want to take some more pics here, try to find an ID. Before you start the autopsy I'd like to examine the body one last time. Might be DNA under her finger nails or hair on her clothes to further suggest a homicide."

"Ok, Sara. I'll see you soon." He rolled the body to the van, where he loaded her in the back. He noticed a car parked across the street when he arrived was still there. Before stepping into the van he peered over his shoulder to give it one last look. It sped off. With pinched eyebrows he shook his head and persisted to drive to the lab.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Sara arrived back at the lab with little evidence. She got an ID on the vic—a Samantha Baxter. Her wallet and purse were left on a nearby table. Unfortunately that was all Sara found. There was not a hair out of place in the house. The only thing Sara could hope for at this point was to find more evidence on the body.

With gloves on and evidence bags ready, she walked into the morgue. "Hey, David. I'm ready to find something useful."

"I take it you came up short?" She shook her head. "I'm just taking some notes. Feel free to do what you need. I haven't touched her."

She found something alright. After sweeping over the body again, Sara found a stray hair on the woman's shirt. "Ugh, looks like a dog hair."

"I didn't see any signs of a dog," David piped in.

"Me neither. It's not something I was looking for. I'll have to go back and see. If she had a dog, clearly it wasn't there. That or our killer tracked the hair in with him." Two more tape lifts later and that was the only hair Sara found. She tucked the lift in her coat pocket and pulled out a fingernail scraper. There was some debris, but not much. "Hopefully there's some DNA here." After depositing the fingernail debris into a bag, she moved to the head. By this point David was at her side.

"Let's see if anything's in her mouth." He brought a pair of tweezers up to the face. One hand opened the mouth and the other held the tweezers. To the ordinary person, the mouth looked clean. "Aha, here's a tiny particle."

"Is that skin?" Sara questioned. Her magnify glass confirmed her theory. "Looks like a piece of skin to me. It has to be her killer. This definitely means a homicide." David handed her the tweezers and she let the skin drop in a container.

"Great find, Sara. Looks like your hunch was right."

"Thanks, David. I'm going to send this off to trace then head back to the scene. Let me know your findings." She smiled. Pride swelled through her as she left the morgue. She reached both hands into her coat pockets and admired the evidence. Eventually her smile turned flat and she frowned. Just a second ago she was a happy woman, now the pride was dissipating and uneasiness setting over her. Her heart started racing and she clenched what she was holding. _Someone killed that woman and I'm going to prove it._

* * *

She was growing antsy by the minute. David was taking far too long with the body and trace was taking longer than usual with the evidence. The tapping of pencil to paper increased and the ticking of the clock grew louder. The fact that dog hair was found on the victim but no dog was present was eating away at Sara. She had to find out if the victim owned a dog or not.

After releasing a breath of frustration, she picked up the case file and grabbed her keys. Without much of a second glance, she headed back to the scene.

Upon arrival, she failed to notice the lingering car parked in its usual spot across the street. Sara hastily walked up the drive and proceeded into the house.

It was at that moment the driver of the car pulled out his phone. He dialed the number and raised it to his ear. "Hello, Dr. Grissom? My name's Ronald. Ronald Basderic."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Was the last chapter ok? A real nail biter towards the end, huh? Here's chapter four :)**

"No dog." She didn't know if this was good or bad. A million thoughts were flying through Sara's head as she ran through everything thus far. The killer was so pristine...was the body purposely posed to signify a homicide? If so, why would the killer leave one hair on the victim? Better yet a dog hair. Did the killer have a dog or was there contact with dogs? Determined to find more evidence, Sara kneeled on all fours to examine the victim's found position. So engrossed in her thoughts did she miss the sound of steps behind her. The eerie, "Hello, Sara" brought her out of her world. Afraid of what stood behind her, she gulped before facing her worst nightmare.

"So nice to see you. How have you been? I've been just lovely, locked up in a jail for the past three months. I think I look rather good for that, don't you think?" His coy smile disgusted her.

"How did you get out, Ronald? I thought you were locked up real tight." She dared to look him straight in the eyes. Evil radiated from his body. His orbs were so dark, near black; they resembled what could only be his soul.

"Oh, I have connections. Friends, if you will, bust me out. Man, that police department of yours is corrupt. I wouldn't trust them if I were you."

"How did you find me?"

He sneered. "Really? Coming from a CSI...I followed you! Should be more careful, Sara. Failing to check your rearview." He made a tsk-tsk sound with his tongue. One of his pointer fingers rose and moved back and forth, while he continued to tsk-tsk. The action was taunting and the hairs on her arms prickled.

Sara moved backwards. She hit a hard surface. _Dammit!_ Out of the corner of her eye, she saw he cornered her into a wall. Shaking her head, she focused back to Basderic.

"What do you want from me? What more could you possibly want to take from me?" Stupid question.

"I want to finish what I started, Sara. That is to kill you, of course. Such a silly question to ask." The distance between the two filled as he inched closer and closer. A foot kept them apart. Instinctively Sara covered her gun with her hand.

"Silly, silly..." Was all he said before pain and blackness engulfed her.

* * *

"Ronald Basderic?" Gil rose in his chair. This lunatic was supposed to be locked up. What could he want?

"That's me. I'm calling to see if you knew where Sara was."

"That's none of your business. Don't you have a bed in a cell to get back to?"

A sinister laugh came from the other end of the phone. "I'd want to know where your wife is. You see, I got a get out of jail card from one of your men. I happened to follow Sara to her scene. Need I continue?"

Gil's breath caught in his throat. The room started to spin. He put a hand to his head. "How do I know this isn't some sick joke?" He had to see if this guy was for real or just messing with him.

"She walked into a house with a purple top and jeans. Her hair was pulled up. Kind of like it better down, so we might have to fix that when I have her in my arms."

He wasn't kidding. "You listen here, you do anything to hurt her and I will kill you, you got that? I will hunt you down and kill you, you son of a bitch!" His heart was beating a mile per minute. Sweat was pooling on his forehead. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Believe it, Dr. Grissom. I'll get to your wife before you could ever so much as call me back. Better find out where Sara is. Wouldn't want you to miss the big finale...oh and no outside help on this one. I think you can make do by yourself to...I don't know...watch your wife die. I think you'd appreciate that." The line went dead.

* * *

Pain. All she felt was pain. A constant, throbbing pain in her head. Flashes wracked her brain—Basderic, bat, floor. She opened her eyes to find herself strapped to a chair. She groaned. Before looking down she knew she was roped tightly. Both hands and legs bound. Stray hairs blurred her vision. She did her best to blow them out of her face. With little success she could make out Basderic watching her from a few feet away. He smiled.

"Looks like you came to rather quickly. I was expecting a lot longer after a hit with a baseball bat. Should've done it harder...anyway, now I'll have time to get to you so I won't have to restrain your hubby when he gets here."

Sara's head perked up at the mention of her husband. Though she couldn't respond. Duct tape. _Damn him._

"Yes, I gave old Gil a call. He sounded so worried about you. I guess you two made up. Sad, really...enough about him. Now about you. I have some time before he gets here. I think I'm in the mood for a game. How about you?"

All she could do was pray. Pray Gil got here before it was too late. She closed her eyes and pictured her husband's arms wrapped around her—

"Open your eyes!" His hand made contact with her face, hard. "You look at me when I'm talking to you!" His eyes narrowed as he strolled around her chair.

"Now, my idea for a game involves your body. And face, certainly. You took away my Edie. Since you're responsible, you can take her place." With that, he slapped her on her cheek. Twice. Thrice. The hard smacks echoed through the tiny living room. "Having fun yet? I know I am."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **I loved the reviews! Thanks for those :) Ok, this chapter is shorter and Gil's parts are slightly funny, which helps lift the mood. Hope you find a good balance in this chapter!**

"No outside help? How am I supposed to find her?" Gil scratched his beard as the wheels spun in his head. Tears began to fill his eyes. He vigorously wiped them away. Then he saw his wedding ring. It hadn't left his finger since the day Sara put it on.

"URGGG!" With all his built-up anger and frustration, lifting and throwing the chair was easy. "God dammit! That son of a bitch will pay!" _Think, think, think!_

The light bulb went off. Sara's cell phone was departmentally issued. All issued phones had GPS tracking devices in them.

Finding Sara wouldn't be the problem, getting access to finding her would be. Basderic knew this. He'd have to walk into the lab and bypass everyone he'd come in contact with. Was that even possible?

Now was not the time for this. Sara was in trouble and needed him. _God knows how much longer she has before he hurts her. He could already be doing so. He said he'd kill her..._

* * *

"How tolerable is the pain, Sara? I read all about your desert ordeal. You suffered tremendously. I want you to experience that now." The damage had already been done. Her face was covered in bruises. Blood trickled from her nose. She couldn't even scream.

Pain. So much pain.

"This isn't even the worst, Sara. Wait until Gil gets here—" His words stopped. A car door slammed outside. "WHAT!" he barked. In a few strides he was peeking through the curtain. Sara's heart-rate increased. She looked to the ceiling, as in thanking the heavens for sparing her anymore pain—

"Too bad. Not who we were expecting. A delivery for next door."

Her stomach dropped.

"Where were we? Yes, Edie never got the chance to experience this so I'm going all out for her sake. You took her from me, so you pay. You'll pay for her death and my beating."

_Insane. He was absolutely insane._

* * *

He could sense when he was hurting her. The connection sped up his driving, sped up his walking. The doors of the lab were upon him. He just needed access to some computers. In. Out. Get to Sara.

Reception was quiet. No visitors, no workers around. Perfect.

He slid past and headed for the computers. No one in sight. The code was entered and he was in. Low and behold things started to look…bleak. "What are you doing here, Grissom?"

Hodges.

He groaned. "What are _you _doing here, Hodges?" He forced a smile. "I'm um looking up something for Sara. She called and said no one was in to assist her." All hope was riding on this major lie. Luckily the kiss ass was still indeed the kiss ass.

"Oh ok. She never called me. But um ok sure. What's mine is yours. You were supervisor of the lab which gave you full access—"

"You done, Hodges? It was nice chatting, but I need to look this up for Sara and then I have papers to grade so..." He held up his hand practically shooing Hodges away. Obediently, the kiss ass left.

A good two minutes wasted. Fortunately technology was on his side and he had Sara's location found in a few seconds. After a new gulp of air, he sprinted towards the exit. He didn't care who was watching. It did, however, cross his mind how there was no question from Hodges about their "separation." Gil hopped into his truck and skidded out of the parking lot. "Jesus focus, Grissom."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the second to last chapter! Note there has been a ratings change to M due to violence and other things...I'm not sure if this will affect some people, it is disturbing considering Basderic's prior acts. Let me know how it went!**

GPS indicated he was about twenty minutes from the house. The old sirens kept in the trunk crept in the back if his mind, but he refused to give in. _Basderic said no outside help. He'd think I disobeyed if he heard sirens. No._

Images of that maniac hurting Sara flooded his vision. A taunting, repulsive voice this man had. His crimes were gruesome. Who knew what his capabilities were, especially when he had the object of his rage in his sole possession. Oh, the onset of a migraine...

The truck made its final turn and Gil laid eyes on the house. A black Audi parked across the street. "Not exactly sly with your transportation, are you? Wonder where you got the money for that?"

Gil set the truck in park a few houses down. Seemed like a peaceful neighborhood. No signs of disturbance. One would question its security. A lunatic was doing god knows what to his wife and nobody had the slightest clue.

An uncomfortable twist in his gut reaffirmed his question of go in solo like Basderic said or call for backup. His brain was telling him to send help. On the other hand, his gut was screaming to run in to protect Sara, which meant following Basderic's orders. He couldn't further jeopardize his wife's life. Not only after he'd just gotten her back.

* * *

It felt like she was back under the car. Breathing ragged, gulping for air. The duct tape was suffocating her. She started whimpering and flailing her hands as best she could.

"Aw, are we trying to say something?" Basderic stroked her hands delicately. She flinched at the sudden contact. "Because you know, I can remove the tape, but you'd have to promise not to scream. I trusted Edie, but I don't trust you."

Instantly Sara shook her head, agreeing to keep quiet. "You promise? Ok." Like a band aid the tape stung coming off.

Finally one of her prayers was answered. "Thank you."

"No, no, no...You're welcome, but only speak when spoken to, Sara." He rubbed her arm affectionately. Squirming at his touch, Sara could only bite her tongue.

"Gil should be here soon. I say to pass the time we do something special." He paced back and forth. "I didn't get a whole lot of time with Edie. It was cut short," he emphasized cut short with a hint of anger and annoyance. "So, I'd like to make up that lost time now. Want to know how?"

Hesitant, Sara stuttered, "H-how?"

"How about I untie you, then you'll see?"

She did not like the sound of that.

Basderic took out a knife to cut the ropes. He waved it in front of Sara like a fish in water. "No sudden moves. No screaming. No running. Or you will never see your husband again. Understand?"

Scared beyond belief, she quickly nodded her head. The knife cut through the ropes that contained her to the chair. She was free.

Roughly his hands gripped her shoulders and lifted her up. "Ready?"

"Yes," she whispered.

He flung her to the floor where she landed with a bang. Her head missed the rug and landed on the hardwood. Instinctively she cupped her head, which pounded. He was coming towards her, but something was…off. He was blurry. There was two of him.

"Oww," she moaned.

That earned her a slap to the face. "Quiet!"

Once on all fours, he trailed kisses up and down her arms. Slowly yet precisely he covered every inch of her skin. After completing the arm, he jumped back to her neck. His teeth sunk in. While nibbling he managed, "Such soft and delicate skin. I imagine Edie felt the same."

Sara attempted to roll over, but his weight prevented her from moving a muscle.

He licked his lips as he admired her body. "So beautiful. I want to explore all of you." The valley between her breasts seemed like the next place. Face first he placed kisses on her sternum.

Her breathing became ragged once again. _E-easy, don't t-turn him onnn_. She couldn't believe her own thoughts. The contents in her stomach churned. She could feel the acid in her throat. The bile was rising. The ceiling seemed like a reasonable place to look...

"Don't look up! Keep your eyes on me, Sara!" Basderic yelled. He cupped her face with his hands, trying to calm her jumpiness. "It's ok, honey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Gil..."

Before she knew it, Basderic's lips were on hers. His teeth bit down. At the same time his hands roamed farther south. One hand stroked her thigh, the other fondled her breast. Warmth radiated from his tongue, his hands, his legs.

_Gil._

Her eyes fought to remain open. The pounding in her head intensified. Just like Basderic's kissing. Keeping track of time was proving too difficult now. There was no ability to control her body. He had taken over; he was dominating. Warm, slippery on her stomach. His tongue sucked her naval. She could feel him harden. Involuntarily her body shuttered.

"You like? We're just getting to the good part."

"Wha-a-a-a?" Sara asked, dazed.

The knife was above her head.

A sob escaped her lips. Tears blurred her already cloudy vision. It was the end. Her strength had fizzled. Gil was wrong.

"Gil..." she pleaded.

"He's not here yet!" With that, the knife slashed her stomach. She screamed. Wasn't very deep, but enough to wreak havoc—pain and blood. Basderic raised his arm, knife pointed at its target. "It's my time now! Don't you dare say his name!"

"Or what?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the seventh and final chapter! Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. Really kept me motivated and that much more excited to share this story. This chapter has a character death BUT the ending will make up for it, I promise!**

The knife remained suspended mid-air. The dark, cold eyes of Basderic pierced Gil ten feet away.

"Well, if it isn't _the_ Dr. Grissom. I've heard so much about you. How was living abroad? You know, Sara here," He lowered the knife to her throat. "Has missed you tremendously. I've heard so when she sleeps—"

"Leave her alone." Gil's nostrils were flaring.

"And why should I, hmm? She got my Edie killed! She beat me up! The bitch deserves to pay for what she did." Simultaneously he smiled at Gil and gripped the knife that had fallen to his side. Without warning he stabbed Sara in the stomach.

"NOOOOOO!" Gil yelled.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed. Her eyes bulged and with little strength that remained, she peered toward her stomach. With shaky hands she pressed down and felt warmth. She caught sight of crimson and gasped. It wasn't a dream.

Gil barely lifted his foot when Basderic let out a hair rising laugh. "Where do you think you're going? _You_ stay there." He pointed the knife at Gil. "I'm not finished yet. Besides, what can you do? By obeying my rules, you have no help on the way. I doubt you tried sneaking a weapon in here, am I right? And whether you stay where you are or come closer, I still have six wounds to make."

With mouth agape, Gil watched as Basderic stabbed Sara for a second time. Her blood curdling screams filled the room. "Please, you don't have to do this."

Fiery eyes met his. "Don't I?" The knife pierced her stomach again. Gil covered his ears at the sound.

"No...y-you d-don't," Gil stammered. For the first time since entering the house, he truly saw what Basderic had already inflicted—Sara's face was beaten and battered almost beyond recognition; it housed multiple bruises. Dried blood covered her nose and lips. Her shirt was pushed up and he forbid his mind from finishing his prior thought. _Please look up. Know you're not alone to endure this, honey._

"Sorry, Dr. Grissom, I have to do this." Quickly and effortlessly he punctured Sara's stomach three more times. All of which left Gil to his knees.

"P-p-p-please...ease...s-s-stop," Sara mustered. Her breathing slowed. When her head fell to its side, she could make out a silhouette. "G-G-il?" she gurgled. Blood trickled from her mouth.

"I'm right here, honey."

Basderic marveled at the couple's final moment together.

"L-l-love you," she gulped.

His hands quickly swiped the tears. Pointless, they continued to stream down his face. He sobbed, "I know. I love you with everything I have. Hang on, honey."

As Basderic attempted to stab Sara that fateful, seventh time, Gil flew to his feet and in one stride, tackled Basderic to the floor. In the midst, the two fell onto the living room table, smashing the glass top into pieces. The knife remained in Basderic's possession. From holding him down, Gil's arm was in reach. Basderic sliced it and managed a grin as Gil groaned in pain. "How does it feel, Dr. Grissom?"

Enraged, Gil knuckled the hand which held the knife. This released the grip, sending it clattering to the floor.

Basderic reached for the knife, but was too late. Gil grabbed it and held it to his throat. "Any last words?" Before giving him a chance to answer, Gil slit his throat. Shielding his face from the blood, Gil raised his arm across his face. For good measure, he stuck the knife in Basderic's stomach and leaned down on the handle.

With blood squirting from his throat, Basderic tried covering it with both hands, but failed miserably. The blood continued to flow.

Time seemed to stop. All Gil saw was blood and Basderic. He was fighting. But losing. In a mere sixty seconds the maniac was dead. Afraid of the worst, Gil stood shakily to check his pulse. Nothing.

Relief.

"SARA!" He fell to the floor and lifted her onto him. Her face was pale as a sheet. His fingers pressed her neck. No pulse.

"NO!" he cried. As swiftly as he picked her up, he set her back on the floor. "God!" Her torso was a blood bath. Fighting back the urge to vomit, he vigorously started pumping her chest. He sucked a breath and released it into her mouth. Nothing. There were no signs of life in her face or body. Groaning, he tried CPR another time. "WAKE UP! Sara," he cried. "Please, wake up. Honey, I need you. Pl-e-e-ease. S-ara," he hiccupped. After performing CPR a third time, he screamed at Basderic's lifeless body. "You son of a bitch! You took her from me! You killed the only woman I've ever loved!"

Turning back to Sara, he carefully picked her up. He stroked her curls. "Aw, honey. What did he do to you?" He could barely recognize her face. Gently, he kissed her lips. Barely touching the surface, he sobbed. "I'm so-so sorry." The tears were endless. He wiped his nose. With both hands he seized Sara's body and hoisted it up toward his shoulders. He did the best to maintain his grip. Slowly he started rocking back and forth. "I'm sorry. I love you."

Every few seconds he would repeat, "I'm sorry. I love you."

"I'm sorry. I love you."

"I'm sort. I love y—"

The sound of a phone ringing made him stop mid-sentence. Still dazed, he reached into his pocket and asked, "Hello?"

"Gil?" That voice.

"Sara?"

"Gil, you ok? You sound out of it."

"S-S-Sara?"

She chuckled, "Yes dear, it's me. Were you taking a nap? You're speaking like you just woke up."

* * *

"Uhh!" Gil sucked in a breath and sat up. Looking around, he noticed he was in his office. Feeling wetness, he wiped the drool off his chin. He lifted his hand off the desk and discovered the vibrating was coming from his phone. The caller ID—Sara.

"Honey?"

"Gil? You ok?"

He rubbed his beard then slapped his cheek. _I'm awake._ "Um…not really. I uh had this awful nightmare. The phone must've woken me."

"I'm sorry. Want to talk about it?"

He cringed. "Are you ok, honey? Where are you? Did you finish your scene? Was there an officer with you?"

"Whoa, whoa! Gil, I'm fine! I just got back from a scene with Greggo. Brass was there as well as some cops. Everything's fine. You don't sound good; you're scaring me..."

"Thank god," he said out loud. "I'm coming to pick you up. I'll explain everything on the way home, ok? Just...say ok. It'll make me feel better."

Her breathing sharpened. "Ok, Gil. Promise me _you're_ ok. I don't want you driving if something's wrong."

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'll be there soon." He swallowed. "I love you, Sara." He added, "Very much."

"I love you too, Gil. I'll be waiting."

After ending the call, he sighed. Before opening the door, he stopped to look in the mirror. "You could've really lost her."

A wakeup call, a warning sign, call it whatever you want. The deadly nightmare led Gil to realize his wife is the most important person in his life. From now on they would be together, forever and always. Life is too short. It takes just one moment to lose someone before you realize it's too late.

**Thanks again for the on-going support! Leave a review to let me know what you thought about the ending! :)**


End file.
